


... Così piccante da far piangere

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/chocolate_trilogy_fest.html">Chocolate Trilogy Fest, 15 febbraio, Comfort food</a></p><p>Toshiro Hijikata guardò in giù, verso il piazzale dell’ospedale.<br/>SPOILER sulla serie fino all'episodio 87.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... Così piccante da far piangere

Toshiro Hijikata guardò in giù, verso il piazzale dell’ospedale.  
Tirò su col naso, asciugandosi pateticamente le lacrime – Questa roba è terribilmente piccante… – biascicò, mandando giù un’altra di quelle terribili patatine al peperoncino; avevano un gusto così spietatamente forte che gli infuocavano la bocca, la gola, e facevano lacrimare gli occhi.  
– Che schifo – sussurrò, e ne prese un’altra manciata.  
Voleva che quella roba bruciasse tutto, voleva dirsi che, se guardava il vuoto piangendo come un ragazzino, era per il gusto spaventoso di quelle patate; voleva essere così concentrato sullo sforzo di masticare ed ingoiare da non potersi fermare a pensare che lei, adesso, se n’era andata, e nessuno avrebbe più spedito al quartier generale della Shinsengumi quella robaccia.  
Aveva fallito su tutti i fronti.  
Quando erano ragazzi e vivevano ancora al villaggio l’aveva rifiutata per timidezza e sì, anche per paura e presunzione; l’unica cosa a cui voleva consacrare la sua vita era la via del samurai e non era affatto interessato all’idea di metter su casa (e ritrovarsi Sougo come cognato, tremava di raccapriccio al solo pensiero).  
Però, quando lei entrava nel suo campo visivo, erano i suoi occhi a girarsi, da soli, per cercarla, prima ancora che lui potesse rendersene conto; se lei sorrideva, invece, per un attimo gli si bloccava il respiro in gola, e l’unica cosa che aveva in mente era sparire da lì.  
Patetico che, dopo tanti anni, avesse provato le stesse reazioni, quando l’aveva rivista.  
Patetico, stupido e  _vigliacco_ , perché non aveva avuto paura di lanciarsi, da solo, nel covo di una banda di trafficanti, ma la sola idea di rimanere solo in una stanza con Mitsuba lo gettava nel panico; e così, alla fine, non era andato da lei. L’aveva fatto anche per Sougo, in un certo senso, per non rubargli gli ultimi istanti con sua sorella, perché lui aveva  _il diritto_  di essere al suo capezzale, e stringerle la mano fino all’ultimo.  
Lui no.  
Perché, per tutta la vita, non aveva fatto altro che rifiutarla, dirle che il lavoro, la Shinsengumi, Kondo, tutto quanto era più importante di lei, che il tempo da sprecare in sua compagnia non c’era. Quanto avrebbero potuto essere diverse le cose, se non fosse stato così stupido? Adesso non sarebbe stato lì a guardare il vuoto, ingozzandosi di porcherie, ma sarebbe stato lì con lei, e magari lei, se lui l’avesse sposata, la sua salute non sarebbe peggiorata così, e lei adesso sarebbe stata a casa con i loro figli, e…  
Strinse i pugni sulla ringhiera, e altre lacrime scesero giù.


End file.
